


Catching Lightning

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek trying to comfort Stiles, Gen, Mutants, Stiles in pain, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack are a group of mutants on the run from the government.<br/>Derek is used to helping the younger members of their rag-tag group, he's not used to comforting Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Lightning

The storm is loud and the thunder echoes off the walls of the bungalow they've broken into for the night. It was too wet and cold and windy outside for them to keep moving when water drained Lydia so quickly - the lower her body temperture dropped the worse she felt and the less useful her abilities to conger fire were.

Even through the pounding of the rain, Derek hears small grunts and whimpers he's come to associate with someone having issues with their powers. The pack is new to it, having never used their powers in large amounts for fear of being caught and chased like they are, unlike Derek who grew with his.

He followed the sound down the steps. A flash of lightening illuminated the room and he caught site of Stiles arching up as a whimper ripped from his mouth and blue electricy ran up his legs.

"Stiles," he whispered, not wanting to scare the teen.

He barely noticed Derek's approach, however, as he curled into himself. Derek was silent for a moment as he watched the lines of blue electricy running through Stiles's veins.

It was strangely beautiful in a haunting way. A side of Stiles he hadn't yet seen. He's not sure he really likes it.

Derek crosses the room in two steps and lowers onto the couch. There's no sign that he's been noticed, just another whimper as lightening streaks the room from outside.

He's careful as he lays down next to Stiles and wraps his arms around him, in the same manner he does when Isaac's visions are too vivid or Allison's mind is flooded with too many thoughts. He feels sharp pains as the lightening attacks him where his bare arms meet Stiles' but he ignores it and holds tighter.

"It'll be okay," Derek muttered into Stiles hair.

He hates the whimper that comes from the lips of the strongest person he's ever met.


End file.
